tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Krista Ulrich
Krista Ulrich is the first main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the leading member of the Moment Spirit as a lead vocalist. Character Bio Krista Ulrich is looking forward for her future to begin her heroic adventure as a lead vocalist of the Moment Spirit. She makes everything better than always. All she does is to write music, play it, have fun on the video games, and do a lot of creativity and entertainment. She's been working hard through all of this. She worries if everything's gone bad enough for her, especially her illness. She loves Cedar Point amusement park, and goes there more often. She has the best clothes in the world. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Frequent Idol Discoveries *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *TP-TH-7 and the Gang Plus *The Moment Spirit: Amusement Park Bands *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Supernatural Vengeance *The Moment Spirit: Plans to the Future (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Second Blood Season *The Nauseous and Warrior Centaur Season *The Dreaded Life of a Fairy Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Second Latex Spine Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Krista Ulrich has long high pigtails, and wears bustiers, short skirts, chokers, belts, bracelets, fingerless gloves, tall stripe socks, sometimes armbands, and even high-heel platform boots. She has a tattoo on her right hand that looks exactly like Cedar Point's Mean Streak memory. She also has another on her upper back as wings, and small one on her chest as the heart. In the prequel, she has a long brown hair with blue tips, a little makeup, and blue clothing. She had a crop top, a skirt, high-heel black boots, and fingerless gloves. Gallery Krista Ulrich vampire form.png|As a vampire See more under Krista Ulrich/Gallery Trivia * Krista Ulrich is a girly-girl to Lop Carol's tomboy. ** Krista has affections with her plush toys. She sleeps with them, and she never sleeps without them. * Krista Ulrich has a tattoo on her right hand that shows Mean Streak memory. It was one of her favorite roller coasters. It only opened at Cedar Point for only twenty-five years. * If Krista got married, her surname would be Tsukuda. She might have one of the choices. ** This name: Krista Tsukuda ** This name: Krista Ulrich-Tsukuda * Krista's favorite exercise video game is Dance Dance Revolution. ** She also had Guitar Hero that used to be her favorite music game, but due to several threats made online about her and her band, she decided to stop playing that game for her own rights, as well as it caused a former member to leave the band. * Since Krista's Vampire Life, Krista was the first transformed vampire in the Moment Spirit. ** She was transformed into a temporarily as the first time on August 17, 2019, and becomes the permanent on April 23, 2027. * Krista's latest invention is the KUTTP, or the Krista Ulrich Time Traveling Program, while the others are the Weathery Changer, Stone Transformation of Krista Ulrich and the Band Tour Security. ** Krista's time machine invention also has another name to it, calling the ATTP, or the Asami Time Travelling Program (Named after Krista's nickname). It's being called by Rhonda Warren and Satoshi Nakamura. * Krista's nickname is "Asami" from Rhonda Warren. The name comes from a girl that Rhonda met that is a lead vocalist in her metal/hardcore band. She and Krista have the same instrument in their own band. ** Krista's boyfriend's nickname is "Yuichi". There is a running gag about a chance of Tsukiko Uchida's idol's name being said. ** Her nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Mortel", which means "Deadly" in French, as much as her annoyance. * Krista's evil counterpart is Ronald Reeves, alongside with Tim Tsukuda. ** Reeves Strong members are allergic to cats, but the Moment Spirit isn't. While Ronald owns a large destructive mix-breed dog named Destroyer, and Krista's best friend Lop owns a small non-destructive Beagle dog named Rufus, Krista owns a Japanese bobtail, Kaede, and a calico cat, Roxy. * Krista is the sexiest character in the franchise. Obviously, she dresses up with bustier, mini skirts, and tall high-heel platform boots, as well as wearing stripped tall stockings that is above her knees, but below her skirt. ** When she wears a swimsuit, all of these are bikinis. ** Her formal attire has the look of a mini Lolita dress. She's got legs in those. ** Also, she wears legwarmers in her athletic wear. * Krista appears throughout the franchise, alongside with her band, 5B fans, Rhonda Warren, Satoshi Nakamura, and members of TP-TH-7. * Krista Ulrich is the only lead protagonist whose first name does not begin with a "T". Tsukiko and Ty have their first names starting with a "T". Her first name begins with a "K" instead. * Krista hosts the Fire Emblem marathon when everyone's present. * Krista is also often sick in earlier episodes. Some of them might come from the random effects, or she might be caught with illness by Ty Pennington if he's contagious. ** Also, banned show Vampire Tomboy and Werewolf Girly-Girl causes Krista to get sick. That show doesn't even agree with her. *** Krista is a girly-girl, for some known-fact, while Lop is a tomboy. Hairy girly-girl can make Krista sick, but the show doesn't seem to impress Lop when this was happening. When there was a scene where it can kill their friend, then this happened. Then, the replacement ends up being Werewolf Tomboy and Vampire Girly-Girl. * Krista Ulrich owns a purse, and her band owns the bag. The Epipens are the use for Tim Tsukuda and Sid Winter (due to peanut allergies) are in them. Actually, Lop Carol carries her boyfriend's by her bags. * Krista Ulrich is one of the characters who are real people. ** That character here is the creator of the Moment Spirit franchise, and was born on April 23, 1997. ** Her mother, Kimberly Ulrich, counts as a real person. * Krista has problems when she sleeps on the couch. * Krista Ulrich is in one of Ty Pennington's centaur nightmares, where she had an analysis with "centaur-vampire hybrid". ** Though, Krista Ulrich is one of the members of Hybrid Occult Interview with Tsukiko Uchida. * Krista dies at least seven times, and have been resurrected by Jo Pennington or someone else so she continues onto her adventures. * Krista has the tendency to pull the blanket away from Tim as she gets up first thing, making Alexia to laugh or giggle. * Krista's family is not the best-fit within the franchise, due to several complaints that were made in January 14, 2019. She is the only character who doesn't have a family shown in the franchise. * Krista and her band are very exclusive to Cedar Point amusement park. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Lead Protagonists Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:Real People Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Girly-Girls